


a dramatic love story

by OwlEmoji



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, full credit goes to her, my friend nicole wrote this in our english class, this is also a major joke omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEmoji/pseuds/OwlEmoji
Summary: "A dramatic story of love written by someone who knows nothing about all for the game series by Nicool"





	

“Tch” said all of the team members of the death dragon ebony raven field locross team. the edgy frustration had been the result of each members repressed homosexual feeling for each other. Andrew ran his gay little edgy hands through his super original white hair (because book/anime characters have that one gene to have whit hair???) all of them were listening to maraly manson and counting their knife collecions, occaisionally murming “ooh pretty” because that’s what edgy people do. While neil wAs making a tumblr post about how much is d4d h4tes him !1!11!!! he looked up and Andrew.

“Andrew sempai?”

“OwO what’s this?” Andy replied

 

‘I have this lasagne (in text to speech voice)’

‘010110001101001011001010010’

‘WhyAre y Ou LikE ThIS’

“u want fuk?

“yes yes yes!”

Then angle and noice commence the suc n fuk.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry (im not)  
> thank you to nicool for writing this masterpiece


End file.
